Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for administering a recall by an autonomous vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Autonomous cars are becoming closer to being a mainstream product. States are now passing laws to allow use of autonomous vehicles. These vehicles are very advanced and use a multitude of sensors and software to operate. As with current vehicles, recalls may be issued for defective parts and/or software on the autonomous vehicle. In view of the autonomous nature of such vehicles, responding to a recall may be carried out in ways that are not possible with non-autonomous vehicles.